Observant Owls
by BigEyesBigSmile
Summary: (Just a one-shot) Never let it be said that Kara was normal. She was actually far from it. Observant, keen, sociopathic, and slightly antagonistic, Kara is one who would rather watch the world burn than do anything to help. So when a flying creature asks her to save Paris, Kara has other ideas because being a hero is what normal people would do. And Kara is not normal.


In a dark evil lair some stormy night, a man masked by shadows put on a brooch and from that brooch came a flash of light and a little creature appeared. The creature looked a bit like a butterfly, if a butterfly's head was twenty times as large and cute.

The man, startled but no surprised, stirred, but not shaken asked,

"What are you?"

The creature, said,

"I am Noroo and I am a miraculous."

Noroo did not especially like the feel of the shadowed man. He seemed dark and slightly off. However, he wore the brooch and Noroo was bound by ancient law to do whatever he said.

"What is a miraculous?" His master inquired.

Noroo flittered around nervously before saying,

"Many centuries ago, magic jewels bestowing extraordinary powers were created. These were... the Miraculous. Throughout history, heroes have used these jewels for the good of the human race. Two of these Miraculous are more powerful than the others; the earrings of the Ladybug, which provide the power of creation; and the ring of the Black Cat, which gives the power of destruction. According to legend, whoever controls both these jewels at the same time, will achieve absolute power." Only after saying that did Noroo regret it but it was a little too late. However, he was wise enough to leave out the wish part. It was good that he did too.

"I want that absolute power, Noroo. I must have those Miraculous!" His master exclaimed.

Noroo flinched.

"But nobody knows where these Miraculous are!" Noroo lied.

He knew perfectly well that the miraculous were in Master Fu's hands. But he definitely wasn't going to tell his master that.

"I found you though, my little Noroo. Your Miraculous... remind me of its powers again." His master smiled evilly.

Noroo sighed. Commanded by oath, Noroo answered, "The Moth Brooch allows you to give someone their own superpowers and to make that person your devoted follower!"

His master chuckled, "And when it comes to luring superheroes, what could be better than creating super villains?"

Noroo grew scared. "But master, the Miraculous are not meant to be used for evil purposes! There's no telling what might happen if you-"Noroo tried but was interrupted.

"I must have this absolute power! Your Miraculous is in my control! I am your master now, and you must obey me." He ordered.

Noroo, unable to do anything, reluctantly replied, "Yes, master."

His master excitedly put on the brooch, ecstatic. He now had the power to achieve his goals. "Noroo," he exclaimed, "Dark wings! Rise!"

A dark purple rose up from his feet, covering his body. Now dressed in a deep purple suit with a cane and a brooch on his tie, he looked regal and villainous.

"From this day on, I shall be known as... HawkMoth!"

He laughed evilly.

Noroo quietly commented,

"Hawkmoth is such a weird lame name."

"I heard that!" Hawkmoth roared.

* * *

Wayzz woke up sensing some great evil had come awake. It was a cold, slimy, uncomfortable feeling, making it impossible to sleep. Although his master was in the middle of a session with a customer, this could not wait.

"Master, Master!" Wayzz called.

His customer looked up, hearing the other voice. Trying to cover it up, Master Fu quickly said,

"Master, master... chanting, it's all part of the treatment. Master, master... "

As he pretended to chant, he began forcefully pushing the customer out the door. He knew it was probably going to slightly damage his business but if Wayzz was disturbing him, it had to be important. Or it wasn't important at all. But Wayzz was usually good about being important and wise, so Fu had no qualms.

"Thank you for coming, see you again next week!" He dismissed the person cheerfully.

As soon as the customer was gone, Wayzz quickly said,

"Master, the Moth Miraculous, I felt its aura!"

"I thought it had been lost forever!" Fu replied.

"But Master, it's a negative aura. I fear it may have gotten into the hands of a dark power!" Wayzz explained.

Master Fu thought for a moment before replying,

"We must find Noroo and his Miraculous. If it has gotten into the wrong hands, there's no telling what evil will come upon the world!" Fu could only imagine the different villains running rampant around Paris.

"Time to transform! Wayzz-"Even as he said this, he heard a crick in multiple places in his body and flinched in pain. Although he was good at healing others, he couldn't quite fix himself.

Wayzz noticed this.

"Please, Master. Be reasonable. You are–"He was interrupted.

Master Fu defended himself, not even giving Wayzz a chance to finish. He didn't want to even think about being... old...

"Still young! I'm only 186. But you're right, Wayzz. I can no longer do it alone. We'll need some help."

Walking over to his gramophone, he put in his secret code and watched the chest open revealing the other miraculous. The bee miraculous, the fox, the cat, the ladybug and the owl. For a moment, Fu could have sworn the owl miraculous shined a bit, revealing that it's owner was near and ready to receive it but then again, the owl was... a temperamental miraculous. Ignoring it, Fu grabbed the cat and ladybug miraculous and prepared to head out.

* * *

Never let it be said that Kara was normal. She was not. Far from it actually.

She was devilishly smart but kind of sociopathic. She was great at acting and extremely manipulative. She knew what she wanted and how to get it but she didn't expect everything to be handed to her. She wasn't exactly a dirt bag to everyone she met, nor was she extremely nice to everyone she talked to. Kara was also… mischievous. If she saw a chance to cause trouble, she would take it.

Long story short, Kara was herself and nothing was going to change that.

From her unique pink eyes and white hair, her laid back attitude, to her inquisitive nature. Her parents, hoping that giving her a sense of normalcy would make her normal, enrolled her in a public school that year. Kara had originally gone to a "special" school and had studied at home a lot as well. Kara didn't know whether she actually wanted to attend it or not. However, her parents learned early on that if they didn't watch it, Kara would be the head of the household.

So Kara walked on the sidewalks of Paris, observing everything she saw. Something which really drew her attention was an old man crossing the street… while the light was green. Before he could be run over, a girl rushed in, tackling him to the other side. She must've had a box of baked goods or something because it spilled everywhere. Curious, she watched their conversation and the girl.

What really had her attention was just as the girl was leaving, the old man had slipped something in her pocket.

 _"Interesting."_ Kara thought. " _Oh.. I'm late."_

However, she didn't speed up in order to make it to school in time. Kara would get there, when she got there and the only thing that mattered was that she got there. End of story.

She continued to walk at her own pace, quietly watching everything with a keen eye. However, the one thing her ever watchful eyes missed was the old man staring at her from a far.

 _"An interesting girl…"_ Master Fu thought.

He watched as she quietly took in everything with her strangely colored eyes. Her demeanor and attitude seemed perfect for the owl miraculous which might have been going off earlier today.

 _"Perhaps,"_ he thought, _"It was time for the owl to become active again."_

* * *

Kara walked in on a less than interesting conversation. It was apparent that it was the underdog fighting against the "queen bee"

The blonde hair, blue eyed, make up covered girl exclaimed loudly,

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng!"

The black hair girl, Marinette, sighed.

"Ugh. Here we go again." She muttered. It was apparent she held no love for the blonde haired girl.

The blonde turned her nose up and stated,

"That's my seat."

It was slightly amusing to Kara because actions like this had always been in the books Kara had read but now she was observing them in real life.  
Marinette replied,

"But Chloe, this has always been my seat!" Marinette tried but it was clear she wasn't going to get her way. She was confident enough. Kara could see her uncertainty.

Another girl, a red-head supplied,

"Not anymore! New school, new year, new seats!"

The blonde, Chloe smirked and said,

"So why don't you just go and sit beside that new girl over there?" she said pointing to another girl.

This other girl had a darker skin tone and dark brown hair tinted red at the ends. But Kara returned her focus to the conversation, thinking that maybe, it might be interesting to play a part as well. After all, she had always wanted to experiment with social heirarchy. She never got away with in during her year in the "special" school because of one teacher. But now, seeing as there was probably no one here to object to her, it was the perfect chance.

"Listen. Adrien's arriving today, and since that's going to be his seat, this is going to be my seat. Get it?" Chloe said referring to another person whom neither Marinette nor Kara knew but the name did sound familiar.

Marinette asked,

"Who's Adrien?"

Chloe and the red-head laughed as if this Adrien was common knowledge.

"Can you believe she doesn't know who Adrien is? What rock have you been living under?" Chloe jabbed.

Her friend added on, "He's only a famous model."

So that's why his name was familiar. Kara remembered when she had angered her little sisters by taping their favorite model's face on the butte of dogs. It had been a great opportunity to observe her sisters reactions.

The girl Chloe continued in a slightly annoying voice,

"And I am his best friend. He adores me. Go on, move!" Chloe said shoving the girl, Marinette out of her seat. Kara wondered who would adore Chloe. She was bratty and she wasn't going at any lengths to hide it. Perhaps, the idea of adoration, appealed to Chloe, so she fantasized about it often, pretending reality was her fantasy.

The new girl suddenly stood up and came to Marinette's rescue. Not wanting to miss an opportunity to observe, be a part of the interesting action, and to cause some mischief, Kara walked up as well.

"Hey! Who elected you Queen of Seats?" the new girl said.

To Kara, it seemed like a poor defense since queen of seats was obviously a made up position and it didn't bother the blonde at all.

Chloe laughed.

"Oh, Look Sabrina! We've got a little do-gooder in our classes this year. What are you gonna do, super newbie? Shoot beams at me with your glasses? And look, someone else? What are you? Are you an alien freak who scientist experimented on?" Chloe said jabbing at Kara's appearance but Kara didn't mind. She was used to it and frankly, it didn't bother her.

The other new girl grabbed Marinette's hand and led her away, telling her not to bother with Chloe.

"Actually, no, I'm Kara." Kara said to Chloe.

"Oh really." Chloe said turning up her nose. Chloe obviously thought Kara was the definition of weird. But Kara didn't care. Kara continued,

"Yeah, I'm Kara… and I just thought it would be fair to give you a warning." Normally, Kara didn't issue warnings, preferring to take her enemies by surprise. But in this case, Kara thought it would be fascinating to see Chloe's reaction to having her spot as "queen b" threatened.

"What warning?" Chloe scoffed.

"You've had… three years to rule this class? Don't push your luck. This year… it's going to be mine." Kara said smirking at the confusion on Chloe's face.

"Oh, and you… Marinette… I think you have something in your purse." Kara said before taking a seat in the back beside a red headed boy.

This was going to be… interesting.

* * *

Kara listened intently to the teacher however, it was quite boring. Whatever the teacher was saying, Kara already knew. It was relearning which Kara didn't hate, but she disliked it. Her teacher, Miss Bustier finished and quickly said,

"Those of you who have P.E., Mr. D'Argencourt is expecting you at the stadium. The rest of you can head over to the library."

Kara had P.E. Ever since she was young, Kara enjoyed running. It allowed her to see everything which happened in Paris and it had been an enjoyable past time for Kara. Suddenly, one of the bigger boys in the class yelled,

"Kim!"

The teacher obviously heard him and quickly reprimanded the boy who had shouted,

"Ivan, what is going on?"

Ivan defended himself poorly. In this type of situation, it's best to play victim and not the destroyer, however, Ivan did not know that.

"It's Kim! I'm so gonna get..." he started but never finished.

"Ivan, go to the principal's office." The teacher exclaimed not bother to calm him down and here an explanation.

Ivan walked away angrily. Not wasting the chance, Kara quickly ran up beside him. This was the perfect opportunity to win him over. A voice of comfort in a time of anger was usually the best method.

"For what it's worth, I think that it was Kim's fault." Kara said to him.

"You do? Why? Usually, everybody's afraid of me." Ivan replied.

"I think that's silly. Just because you're big doesn't mean you automatically have an advantage. Personally, the one person everyone in this class should be afraid of… is me." Kara said smiling.

Ivan stared at her for a moment before shrugging. She was a small little girl. Why would anyone be afraid of her?

"So… do you want me to get back at Kim?" Kara said innocently.

"You'd do that for me?" Ivan asked.

"Of course! We're going to be friends and I don't like the people who are mean to my friends." Kara said, using lines from a TV show.  
"Thanks…" Ivan stated.

"Hey Ivan!" the other boy called, Kim, Kara supposed. "I thought you already had a girlfriend? What are you doing with the mouse?"

Kara watched Ivan bristle from the statement, storming away.

"Mouse?" she wondered. It was a peculiar nickname. She'd never been given a nickname before and thought it was fitting. Small, somewhat cute, but very clever. Kara stared at Kim wondering what she would do. He was obviously athletic and… prideful. A damaging blow to his pride might work. But what kind of blow? Physical? Mental?

Kara smirked. Embarrassing.

And P.E. was the next period. Oh yes, this was too good to pass up. Kara quickly skirted along the halls into the gym, knowing exactly what to do. Their teacher, Mr. D'Argencourt stood straight and inspected everyone before saying,

"Today, we will be doing some running exercises. Pair in groups of two and I want ten laps around the gym!"

Kara stood alone in the centre, waiting for everyone else to pair while she would end up with whoever else was left last. Because Ivan was gone, there was an even number. The black haired girl, Marinette ran up to her and said,

"Do you want to be partners?"

The girl was extremely cheerful and Kara didn't see why not. Kara nodded and they began to run the laps. The gym was relatively small and Kara had no troubles running lap after lap. Marinette didn't seem to be tiring either, but she was a lot slower than Kara. To keep from standing out too much, Kara slowed down to Marinette's pace.

During the ninth lap, Mr. D'Argencourt received a phone call and left the gym. Perfect.

Finishing her lap, Kara ran up to Kim who had finished his a while ago.

"Hey Kim, I want to race you." Kara said, pretending to be out of breath.

"Oh, the little mouse thinks she can catch up to the cat?" Kim taunted.

Not rising to the bait, Kara replied,

"Why not? If you're so sure about beating me, then let's make a bet." Kara challenged. "If you win, I'll do your homework for the next month, but if I win, you have to do whatever Ivan says… for a week."

"Whatever Ivan says for a week?" Kim said a little unsure.

"Hey, if you're so sure about beating me, then there is no problem. Unless… you think you can't beat me… and you're scared of a little mouse." Kara baited.

Kim fell hook, line, and sinker.

"Sure. Let's do this!"

As we lined up, the other kids started to gather around.

"Someone's racing with Kim who isn't Alix? Wow. Kim's going to win."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Look at her, she's smaller than Alix and she's not wearing skates."

Kara ignored it. She didn't care about being the underdog, or the least favourite. This race was going to do a few things for her. First, she was going to get Kim back for Ivan who would intern trust and rely on her. Second, her name was going to get out there for defeating the jock. And… it was fun humiliating people.

The dark, sort of emo girl said go and the race was on.

It was all too easy to defeat him. Kim relied on his longer legs and strides to beat her while Kara was focused on speed. By the time the race had finished, Kara was way ahead of Kim. She wasn't even winded. She watched as Kim, red faced and angry came up behind her.

"So… you now have to do what Ivan says for the next week. No hard feelings, right?" Kara jabbed at the upset jock.

Before things could get unfriendly, their teacher came back in. Now, Kim couldn't do anything else. It wasn't like if he'd actually tried, he would have succeeded. Kara was vigilant and saw nearly everything. She prided herself over her observational skills. Nothing got past her.

* * *

It was a bit later in the library when things started to get a little strange. Stranger than normal at least. Kara felt the shaking before actually hearing anything. It was a deep, rugged, and definitely angry voice yelling for… Kim? The only person who could actually still be mad was Ivan but…

Kara watched as the new girl and Marinette ran out of the library.

Things had taken an interesting turn of events.

Following the girls outside, she watched as a giant stone monster paraded around Paris. Kara was surprised to say the least. It wasn't every day that a ten foot tall stone golem appeared in Paris but at the same time, she wasn't freaking out like the other people.

It was kind of cool actually. As she had read in many books, where there is a villain, there is a hero. Kara was waiting for the hero. After all, there was no way she was going to help.

She watched as police fired at the thing. Couldn't they tell it was real stone? All it would do was scratch the thing. Suddenly, a police man came to her telling her to leave. Sighing, Kara obeyed, taking one last look at the monster.

Of course when things got fascinating, she would be forced to leave. But she didn't protest it.

Slightly dejected, Kara walked home. Her house was only a ten minute walk from school, but because she went at her own pace, it often took her fifteen minutes. She entered her house and ignored her little sisters. They were twins age thirteen and… normal. Kara considered them shallow though. They watched their music stars, were average in school, and gushed over models and k-pop. Kara saw no need for "normal" After all; it was the normal people who were forgotten.

Entering her room, she sat her bag down, and pulled out her home work. It was simple and easy problems which Kara could solve immediately.

However, something caught her eye.

Sitting innocently on her desk was something Kara had never seen before. It was a pretty little oriental box. Picking it up gingerly, she opened it and found a circlet/headband. It was silver with… black eyes etched into it. It was extremely pretty and delicate looking. Although Kara didn't know how it got here or who had given to her, she was obviously supposed to wear it.

Placing it on her head, Kara was startled by a flash of light.

"Hello? Hello?" Light feminine voice asked.

Kara looked up and spied a little owl like creature flying around. Although it had wings, the body to wings proportion was incorrect to sustain flight, and its head looked as if it was crushing its neck. It looked like a chubby snow owl.

"Hello… I'm Kara." Kara started.

"I'm Koll." The creature said.

"What are you?" Kara said, getting straight to the point.

"I'm a Kwami and I'm here to grant you powers so you can defeat the forces of evil."

"Blunt." Kara stated.

"Yes, I don't believe in dancing around the subjects." The creature said.

"That is something we can agree on. So you're here to grant me powers to fight monsters such as the stone golem? What kind of powers?" Kara questioned.

"I am the owl Kwami."

"Meaning there are more than one." Kara supplied.

"Yes, and I grant the powers of enhanced speed, agility, and strength along with the special power of sight."

"Sight?" Kara asked.

"Yes. For one minute you will be able to see everything which is happening in the present for thirty seconds and everything in the future for thirty seconds. This power is to give advantage to your other partners." Koll stated.

"Other partners?" Kara questioned.

"Yes. Along with you, is the cat and ladybug miraculous which have been released. You are supposed to work with them."

"Supposed to? Implying that I don't necessarily have to?" Kara implied to see the kwami's reaction.

"Yes. You don't have to, but the owl usually works with the others because the owl is not offensive or defensive. The owl is a strategist who sees everything and advises his or her partners. You don't generally work well alone." Koll replied.

"Or… I don't have to do anything at all" Kara mused.

"Yes… you don't necessarily have to do anything…" Koll answered.

"Maybe I'll just watch first." Kara stated. "How do I activate these powers?" Kara asked.

"Eyes open." Koll said. "Also, I should warn you. When you use your special power of sight, you only have five minutes before you transform back." Koll warned.

"Alright."

Kara was about to try and transform before Koll said,

"You know, you're surprisingly calm about this. One would think you'd be excited or freaking out."

"That's what normal people do." Kara smirked before saying, "Eyes open!"

* * *

Kara watched as Ladybug and Chat Noir, her partners, fuddled around before getting the hang of things. It was fascinating how they worked together, almost flawlessly. It seemed apparent to Kara that she wasn't particularly needed. However, she had to admit, her powers were… invigorating. She could feel the power running through her fingertips and eyes. It was as if she had switched to HD vision. Everything was sharper and clearer and she was definitely stronger.

Her short messy cut white hair flowed in the light wind which was blowing. And her outfit was definitely fun to wear.

It was like the reverse coat of a snow owl. It was black with white feather marks. A white mask with black outlining was fastened to her face. Her weapon was also interesting. Strapped to her back was a long bow. She had experimented with firing it. With her enhanced strength and vision, she had been deadly accurate.

She had been tempted to fire it at people but had put the desire down. She didn't know if it would actually hurt them or just run right through them without damaging them. After all, her powers were supposed to protect people anyway.

Running back home, leaping over buildings was blood fuelling. She had never felt so much adrenalin flowing through her veins.

Slipping back inside she wondered for a moment how she was supposed to get out of her costume before she logically concluded there was a phrase to take it off as well.

"Eyes closed."

With that, the transformation dropped and Koll appeared.

"You are quite smart and observant." Koll stated. It was a fact.

"Thank you." Kara replied

"Most of my humans are… do you have anything for me to eat?" Koll asked.

"What do you eat?" Kara replied.

"My last human fed me this delicious meat called bacon. I would like that please." Koll answered.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do." Kara said before heading downstairs to the fridge.

Because Kara hardly watched TV, she considered it a meaningless pastime; she didn't see the news reporter come on announcing the return of the stone monsters.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Hawk Moths lair, Hawkmoth was ranting,

"Ivan has a sensitive heart. It won't be long before anger and sadness strike again. And he and the stone beings will come alive. Then we'll see how long you will remain hidden, Ladybug and Cat Noir. Once I have your Miraculous, you will be powerless against me. Everyone will be powerless against me! I will have absolute power!"

However, Hawkmoth didn't know three things.

One, was that bad guys never win.

Two, heroes never lose

And three, there was a fascinating girl who knew interesting things, and who saw… everything.


End file.
